Froschregen
by OneLie
Summary: Crossover: Akte X / Stargate Es war ein schöner Tag im SGC... und außer rosa Wackelpudding fehlte es an nichts. Der Himmel war blau und es hagelte Frösche...


Froschregen  
  
Schreckenerregendes aus den Wolken  
  
Autor: OneLie & NoMo  
Disclaimer: Das Stargatecenter und all seine seltsamen und freundlichen  
Bewohner sind Eigentum von Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM  
Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko  
Film Corp und Showtime Networks Inc..  
Scully, Mulder ihr Büro und die Sonneblumenkernschalen am Boden gehören  
alle zusammen Carter, 20th Century Fox und 1013 Productions, ich hab  
übrigens im Büro gekehrt und alles so zurückgelassen wie ich es  
aufgefunden habe.  
Der Titel „Schreckenerregendes aus den Wolken" is aus dem Buch  
„Rätselhafte Wirklichkeiten"von Viktor Farkas geklaut und überhaupt hat  
dieses Buch die Fanfiction ins Rollen gebracht. Anmerkung: Dat Buch gehört meiner Schwester... NoMo, die zwar kein Wort geschrieben hat für diese FF aber irgendwie doch mitverantwortlich ist (Wenn mensch wichtig genug ist kann er ja auch diktieren ;-)).  
Inhalt: Es war ein schöner Tag im SGC... und außer rosa Wackelpudding  
fehlte es an nichts. Der Himmel war blau und es hagelte Frösche...  
Nachdem sich der Tumult in der Kantine aufgelöst hatte fiel ihnen das  
Fehlen von Fliegen auf und die Sorgen um den Nachtisch waren verflogen.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Seit Menschengedenken prasseln rings um den Erdball Lebewesen herunter.  
  
„Was soll ich von einem Bericht erwarten der mit diesem Satz beginnt?!", fragte Scully über die Schulter ihres Kollegen gebeugt. „Ihnen auch einen Guten Morgen!" „Seit Menschengedenken prasseln rings um den Erdball Lebewesen herunter?" „Das hab nicht ich geschrieben." „Ist das alles was Sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen haben?" „Ich glaube da verarscht mich jemand..." „Das würde ich nie tun Mulder." „Ich meine mit dieser Mail..." „Die Lone Gunmen?" „Nein, es ist eine Antwort auf eine Mail an ein Geheimes Militärprogramm..." „Mulder!", seufzte Scully. „Was??" „Wem haben Sie Was geschrieben?!" „Colonel Jack O'Neill. Ich weiß bescheid!" „Und über was genau glauben Sie schon wieder bescheid zu wissen??" „Langley hat mir..." „Also doch!" „Setzen sie sich erstmal und lassen sie mich zu Ende reden." „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das will, sie wissen was heute ist?" „Ihr Geburtstag?!" „Nein. Freitag!" „Ach so... und was genau heißt das?" „Ich will nichts was mit ‚Langley hat mir' beginnt hören, ich will mich heute Abend von ihnen verabschieden und sie erst Montag wiedersehen müssen..." „Danke, ich liebe Sie auch. Also Langley hat mir eine Internetseite geschickt, nicht sehr seriös, aber dieser Militärstützpunkt wird da mit Froschregen in Verbindung gebracht..." „Bitte was -Regen?" „Ich glaube natürlich nicht daran..." „Natürlich!", Scully entließ etwas wie ein erleichtertes Seufzen „... aber irgendwas stimmt mit diesem Stützpunkt nicht." „Irgendwas stimmt mit denen allen nicht." „Scully?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
„Meinen Sie das hört irgendwann wieder auf?", fragte Colonel Jack O'Neill und klappte seinen Regenschirm auf, obwohl er noch im Aufzug stand und sich tief unter der Erde befand. „Ich befürchte sogar es könnte noch schlimmer werden!", erwiderte Major Carter und lächelte als Teal'c neben ihr eine Augenbraue hob. „Schlimmer?", fragte Jack. „Es könnte sich ausbreiten... im Moment sind nur 10 Quadratkilometer direkt vor dem Berg betroffen, wir müssen da zwar direkt durch, aber eigentlich ist es etwas womit es sich leben lässt.." „Leben?! Das ist kein Zustand, die Froschpopulation in den Wäldern um uns hat sich sicherlich schon verzehnfacht... gab es hier ursprünglich überhaupt Frösche, passen sie eigentlich in das hiesige Ökosystem, oder werden sie anfangen das Wild zu fressen?!" „Da ist etwas dran... zumindest an der ersten Hälfte.", meinte Carter und schien erstmals entnervt genug um auf seinen Scherz nicht wirklich einzugehen. „Da ist sehr viel dran. Als ich den General um Urlaub bat hat er mich hier behalten indem er mir die Bedingung stellte einen Kübel Frösche zu meinem Teich mitzunehmen!" Carter grinste nun doch. „Wir sind da.", meldete Daniel sich und SG1 verlies den Lift mit einem abenteuerlichen Blick in den Augen, wie sie ihn für ihre Stargatereisen seit langem nicht mehr aufbrachten. „Eigentlich reicht es wenn Einer hinausgeht um die Lage zu überprüfen!" „Sie sind der Mann mit dem Schirm!" „Carter?!" „Entschuldigung Sir. Bekomme ich den Schirm?" „Schon besser." ... „Vielleicht sollte ihr jemand nachgehen, sie ist überfällig..." „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst Teal'c." ... „Daniel? Sollten wir anfangen uns Sorgen zu machen?" „Ich habe schon immer das Fehlen von Fenstern kritisiert." „Stimmt, da können wir nichts dafür, wir warten noch 10 Minuten... Wissen Sie... dass Sie Unrecht hatten?" Daniel sah vom Boden auf und runzelte fragend die Stirn, „Im Bezug auf was?" „Sie meinten wir müssten uns keine Sorgen machen das irgendjemand auf die paar Frösche, die in einem Feld von 10 Quadratkilometern vom Himmel fallen, aufmerksam würde." „Und?" „Sie hatten Unrecht!", sagte Jack selbstgerecht und Daniel wurde es zu dumm seinem Vorgesetzten alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen und sie schwiegen weiter. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
„Das könnte doch interessant werden.", hatte Scully zugegeben als der zehnte, exotisch aussehende, Frosch vor ihrer Nase die Straße überquerte und Mulder langsamer wurde um keinen weiteren zu überfahren.  
  
„Das ist in der Tat interessant.", gestand sie und kniff die Augen zusammen als sie von einer Lichtung aus in der Ferne dunkle kleine Punkte vom Himmel fallen sehen konnten.  
  
„Frösche.", gab sie zuletzt zu, als sie vor einem Zaun hielten an dem ihnen ein grüngekleideter Mann mit Regenschirm entgegengelaufen kam. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
„Wenn es ihnen ein Trost ist, Sie müssen mir den Regenschirm nicht ersetzten." Sam schien daran bis jetzt noch nicht gedacht zu haben, ihrem Blick nach tröstete es sie jedenfalls kaum über die Platzwunden und Frösche die sie unfreiwillig mit hineingebracht hatte hinweg. „Könnten Sie mir einen der Frösche aus dem Behälter geben?", fragte sie höflich aber mit einer gewissen Kälte. Jack kniff die Lippen zusammen und hob angeekelt den Deckel der Plastikkiste, die bis obenhin mit Fröschen gefüllt war.  
  
„Hat Daniel ihnen schon erzählt warum die Frösche den Flug überstehen?", brach Sam endlich die unangenehme Stille, „Es sind nämlich Flugfrösche!" Jack sah sie fragend an, während der Frosch Carter entkam und irgendwo in ihrem Labor verschwand. „Noch einen.", seufzte Sie und machte sich nicht die Mühe das Tier einzufangen. Jack erinnerte sich schmunzelnd daran wie Daniel den ersten Frosch in der Kantine kommentiert hatte: „Das sind die ersten Vorboten der Apokalypse!" „Diese Frösche sind von der Erde.", fuhr Carter fort. Jack blickte noch fragender, „Flugfrösche?!" „Südostasiatische Schwarzfuß-Flugfrösche!" „Ah ja!" Sam lächelte und entließ geistesabwesend noch einen Frosch in die Freiheit als plötzlich das Telefon neben ihrem Computer klingelte. ... „Besuch vom FBI.", erklärte sie knapp nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte und blieb einen Moment an Jacks Gesichtsausdruck und seiner Bedeutung hängen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Besprechungsraum machten. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
„Ich hätte Sie ja weggeschickt, aber angesichts dessen das sie die Frösche gesehen hatten hielt ich es für wichtig..." „Natürlich Captain.", General George Hammond nickte dem gestikulierenden Mann, beruhigend zu. „Sie sagten dieser Agent Mulder behauptete er sei schon mit einem Mitglied des SGCs in Kontakt getreten?", fragte Hammond und schien diese rhetorische Frage, nebst einem strafenden Blick, nur dem eben eintretenden Colonel O'Neill zu widmen. „Er sagte er hätte mit Colonel Jack O'Neill einige Mails gewechselt." Hammond nickte und deutete dem Captain den Raum zu verlassen, was dieser eiligst tat als er hinter sich Jack erblickte. ... „Wie konnte ich erahnen das sich hinter ‚spookytrustno1' wirklich ein FBI Agent verbirgt?" „Du selbst hast eine E-Mail Adresse die dich jünger erscheinen lässt.", kommentierte Teal'c weise und General Hammond schien einen Moment lang sein Interesse nicht verbergen zu können, während Daniel grinste. „Jedenfalls herrschte da kein reger Briefverkehr, ich hab ihm nur eine Mail geschrieben und ich wollte ihnen auch melden das jemand etwas von den Fröschen zu wissen scheint und außerdem über meine SG-Mailadresse verfügt. Die übrigens mit J. anfängt und O'Neill aufhört!!" „Ich meinte die andere.", ging Teal'c auf den ärgerlichen Hinweis seines Freundes ein. General Hammond sah zwischen den Streitenden hin und her, „Ich bitte Sie, die Frage ist, was wir diesen beiden FBI-Agenten jetzt sagen werden..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
„Wir wollten testen, wie weit runter man diese Flugfrösche fallen lassen kann ohne sie ernsthaft zu verletzen. Bisher ist dabei kein Tier ums Leben gekommen, trotzdem müssen wir Sie bitten die Geheimhaltung einzuhalten, denn gerade wenn es um etwas exotisches geht werden nicht nur Tierschützer sondern manchmal auch die Öffentlichkeit aggressiv..." Teal'c's Augenbraue verließ sein Gesicht und verweilte minutenlang mehrere Meter über seinem Kopf., während Jack den Agenten der sich als Fox Mulder vorgestellt hatte ernst ansah und sich fragte ob der Vorname Fox möglicherweise auf Tierschützervorfahren hinwies und sein Lügenmärchen somit schlecht gewählt sein könnte.  
  
„Aber...", setzte Mulder zum Gegenschlag an und alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn, „... in einem Experiment wurde längst gezeigt, dass ein Schwarzfuß- Flugfrosch, den man aus 5,4 m Höhe fallen lässt, im diagonalen Gleitflug 7,3 m weit fliegt..."  
  
„Freak!", hisste Scully, dann trat Stille ein und es war deutlich ein Grillenzirpen, oder das entfernte Quaken von Fröschen, zu hören.  
  
„Gut. Da wir das jetzt wissen können wir das Experiment ja bald abbrechen.", meinte Jack etwas verunsichert. Hammond griff sich verzweifelt an die Glatze und das Zirpen ertönte erneut.  
  
„Ich hab es!", schrie Daniel plötzlich, kurz bevor die Stille ohrenbetäubend geworden wäre, auf. „Ich hoffe es ist nicht ansteckend.", murmelte Sam und war sich dunkel dessen bewusst das dieser coole Spruch abgenutzt war. „Was? Hat sich wieder ein Frosch in ihr Hosenbein verirrt?", rettete Jack die Situation. Daniel verzog leicht beleidigt den Mund und beschloss seiner Idee im Laufschritt nachzugehen, ohne die anderen über den Ansatz zu informieren. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
„Wir haben die Frösche gesehen. Was soll das jetzt?", flüsterte Scully Mulder zu der praktischer Weise in der letzten Viertel Stunde auf ihre Größe geschrumpft war während er mehr und mehr unterm Tisch verschwand. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine.... es übertrifft alle Gehirnwäschen die ich bisher durchgemacht habe, wenn sie weiter von den Berechnungen redet die hier auf diesem Stützpunkt durchgeführt werden und von Mondfasen und... wenn sie noch länger redet könnte es sein dass ich meinen Namen vergesse, was etwas bedeutet, schließlich versuche ich seit Jahren ihn zu verdrängen und..." „Schon gut Mulder, ich glaube ich hör lieber wieder IHR zu..." „Hmh..."  
  
„... Radartelemetrie ... Reichweitemessungen ... Flugbahnen von Fröschen ... Telemetrie ...."  
  
Während Major Samantha Carter eine Diashow vorführte, die seinen traditionellen Diavorträgen technologisch weit voraus war und redete und redete und redete... verschwamm vor Mulders Augen der Raum als er anfing vom Mond springende Frösche zu zählen... Der Mond hat so seine Phasen... ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
„Jack.", Daniel steuerte den einzig besetzten Tisch in der Kantine an. „Daniel?" „Wo sind unsere Gäste?", er setzte sich und stellte sein Tablett in die Mitte des Tisches. „Carter versucht sie zu unterhalten bis uns etwas einfällt.... Gibt es was neues?", Jack hob einen Donut vom Teller des Archäologen und sah ihn durch das Gebäck hindurch neugierig an. „Immer noch kein rosa Wackelpudding.", antwortete Daniel, „... achso und... ich glaube ich bin da auf etwas gestoßen!" „Donuts? Das ist kein in Betracht kommender Ersatz!" „Ich meine in Sachen Froschregen!" Jack forderte sein Gegenüber kopfwackelnd auf weiterzureden. „Wissen sie noch wie vor etwa sieben Jahren Major Hunt Anführer des neuen Sg6-Teams war und erstmals durch das Stargate gehen sollte?" „Ich kann mich dunkel erinnern, er ist jetzt Colonel und kann mich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht leiden." „Die Beschreibung passte damals ziemlich gut auf dich..." „Colonel?" „Du konntest ihn völlig grundlos irgendwie nicht leiden." „Achso, das hab ich manchmal... vorallem bei Wissenschaftlern... und?" „Er hatte ziemlich Angst davor das erstemal durchs Stargate zu gehen und du hast zu allem Überfluss zwei Frösche in seiner Ausrüstung versteckt." Teal'c blieb vor den beiden stehen und lauschte interessiert. „Ich kann mich erinnern.", erklärte er und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch. Daniel nickte kurz, dann fuhr er fort: „Die Tiere hatten sich nicht bewegt bis Major Hunt durch das Stargate ging, die Kälte muss sie aus dem Schock geholt haben, sie sprangen panisch aus seinen Taschen kaum war er durchs Tor gekommen und Major Hunt drehte quasi direkt auf den Absätzen um und kam zurück um sich wegen Halluzinationen untersuchen zu lassen." „Und sie haben dem Doc gepetzt was los war und Hunt erfuhr es und deswegen ist er mir immer noch böse..." „Was waren das für Frösche?" „Was für... ach du... Sie meinen..." Daniel nickte. „Sie... was meinen Sie denn nun?" „Ich glaube Sie haben diesen Fröschen vor Jahren ein Ticket auf p2x874 verschafft und nun rächen sich die Bewohner weil sie dort eine Froschplage ausgelöst haben." „Ist das... nicht ziemlich weit hergeholt?" „Sehr weit! Auf der Erde leben diese Frösche im südostasiatischen Regenwald, könnten es wirklich dieselben gewesen sein die Sie verwendet haben?" „Frosch ist Frosch ... Ich kann mich nicht..." „Diese Frösche sind teilweise rot Jack!" „Na gut, ja... es könnten diese gewesen sein..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
„Sie müssen zugeben dass..." „Was Mulder? Das diese Menschen mindestens so ‚spooky' sind wie sie?" „Das es vor diesem Stützpunkt Frösche regnet." „Ich gebe es zu. Das heißt ich gebe zu vorhin regnete es dort Frösche, ich kann es jetzt nicht mehr mit Sicherheit sagen, weil wir in einem Stützpunkt unter der Erde festgehalten werden. War es das wert?" „Nein... diese Frösche würden sich nicht gut in unseren Akten machen, ich verzichte wohl lieber auf den Bericht." „Höre ich da Verbitterung? Warum passt Froschregen nicht in unsere Akten?" „Ich habe keine Erklärung für Sinn und Zweck dieses Regens." „Wo sie doch sonst immer alles so gut erklären!", Scully räusperte sich und wandte sich wieder der lehrerhaft fernen Major Carter zu, die immer noch nicht luftgeholt hatte. „...quawala-wabarewalerwagadasafagahata-qua..." „Scully?", flüsterte ihr Partner neben ihr. „Was?" „Kennen sie Snoopy?" „Ob ich...?" „Wenn Charlie Brown und die anderen in der Schule sind... diese Lehrerstimme die aus weiter ferne qua-qua sagt und kontinuierlich unzusammenhängende Laute von sich gibt..." „Ja?" „An die fühle ich mich gerade irgendwie erinnert."  
  
„Daniel, Colonel?", waren nach einer halben Ewigkeit die ersten Worte Sams denen Dana Scully und Fox Mulder Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet und Daniel Jackson war hereingeplatzt kurz bevor sich die beiden Agenten vor lauter Todesangst ihre Liebe gestanden hätten. Im Schlepptau hatte er Colonel Jack O'Neill, der, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und weniger überdreht, hinter Daniel hereingetrottet kam.  
  
„Sam.", Daniel winkte sie zu sich, etwas weiter weg von neugierigen FBI- Ohren. „Ich glaube ich habe eine Erklärung für den Froschregen, eine Erklärung dafür warum und von wem wir beschossen werden." „Und wie wir es beenden?" „Soweit sind wir leider noch nicht.", Jack musste grinsen, als Daniels triumphaler Gesichtsausdruck schwand, „General Hammond genehmigt uns einen Ausflug auf p2x874 um Daniels Theorie auf den Grund zu gehen.", fuhr er fort, mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er in Richtung ihrer Gäste, „Die setzen wir solange vor den Fernseher." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
„Es ist wirklich ungewöhnlich...", Jack nahm seine Kappe ab, fuhr sich durchs Haar und betrachtete den Planeten p2x874. „Was?", fragte Daniel und sah ihn neugierig aufgeregt an. „Das! Diese Vegetation... diese Bäume... das grün... der Wald..." „Er nimmt dich auf die Schultern, Daniel Jackson!", unterbrach Teal'c Jacks Schwärmereien. Jack hielt inne und drehte seine Hand hin und her, „So ungefähr. Es heißt auf den Arm nehmen Teal'c" „Das würdest du nie tun, O'Neill!" „Du darfst dir das nicht so bildlich vorstellen. Würde ich Daniel denn wirklich auf die Schultern nehmen?" Teal'c sah von Daniel zu Jack, schwieg und schloss dann zu Sam auf. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
„Ich werde nocheinmal überdenken wen ich Schlangenkopf nenne, Sir!" General Hammond sah seinen 2IC fragend an als dieser die Rampe vom Stargate hinuntergehumpelt kam. „Haben Sie die Verantwortlichen gefunden Colonel?" „Ja Sir." „Und? Wo ist der Rest des Teams?" „Die Verhandlungen laufen noch... und Daniel hat mich nachhause geschickt, er hielt das für das beste um dem Waffenstillstand näher zu kommen. Berichterstattung nach einem kurzen Besuch beim Doc?" „Wenn es nicht zu lange dauert dann bitte gleich Colonel!" „Nun jaa... wirklich kurzgefasst... bin ich über die Anführerin dieser Aliens gestolpert..." „Und etwas länger?" „Es war ein Missgeschick und sie hat mir dafür ihre Giftzähne ins Bein gerammt." Hammonds Miene verdunkelte sich statt sich zu klären er nickte Jack zu und dieser humpelte weiter des Weges. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
„Durch ein plötzlich auftauchendes Wurmloch war es der Air Force möglich ein Team auf den Planeten p2x874 zu senden. Der Planet schien weder von intelligenten Wesen bewohnt zu sein noch kam er für eine Kolonie in Frage, da die dortige Atmosphäre für den menschlichen Organismus nur kurze Zeit zuträglich war und außerdem eine extreme Schlangenverbreitung auffiel..." Mulder sah über den Rand der Akte die er vorlas Scully an, diese gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich, „Das klingt ja... nett!" „Jetzt kommt es, aufgepasst: Wie sich nun herausstellte, dürften den Forschern versehentlich 2 Frösche (Rhacophorus, nigropalmatus) auf dem Planeten entkommen sein. Diese Frösche vermehrten sich in den letzten drei Jahren und das hatte verheerende Auswirkungen auf das bestehende Ökosystem." Mulder räusperte sich und wartete ein weiteres bestätigendes Lachen seiner Partnerin ab bevor er zur Pointe kam. „Diese Auswirkungen galten auch den dort lebenden Schlangen die sich als eine durchaus intelligente Lebensform herausstellten." Scully prustete. „Mit vermutlich gestohlener Technologie gelang es ihnen zur Erde zu reisen und sie warfen die Frösche die wir vor drei Jahren bei ihnen eingeschleppt haben über der Erde ab." „Das erfinden Sie Mulder!" „Das steht da!" „Geben sie her." „Wenn sie den letzten Satz vorlesen." „Na schön. Durch Verhandlungen konnte ein Waffenstillstand erreicht werden und da das Wurmloch zu p2x874 sich geschlossen hat werden wir es wohl nie wieder mit den Bewohnern dieses Planeten zu tun haben." „Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind dann leben Sie noch heute!" „Was halten Sie davon?", Scully grinste. „Ich weiß nicht, es ist so absurd dass..." „Dass ihre Religion ihnen gebietet es zu glauben?" „In etwa so Scully. Unterschreiben wir den Vertrag der besagt das wir nie hier waren und Sie kommen doch noch zu ihrem Wochenende. Aber Sie müssen zugeben... es hat sich irgendwie gelohnt." „Das hat es Mulder, das Fernsehprogramm hätte mir nie etwas derartig unterhaltsames geboten." „Meinen Sie die lassen uns diese Akte mitnehmen?" „Ich denke Die wurde allein für uns geschrieben, wenn wir nett fragen signieren uns diese Leute den Wisch vielleicht sogar." Mulder lächelte verzückt als er Scully die Akte wieder wegnahm und aufstand, er schlenderte zu dem Spiegel hinter dem er Beobachter vermutete und klopfte freundlich, „Wir wären dann so weit.", sagte er etwas lauter. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
„Grandiose Akte, bekomme ich auch eine Kopie davon Major?" „Eigentlich ist es nur eine gekürzte Version der originalen Akte Sir." „Ein sich plötzlich öffnendes Wurmloch?", selbst Teal'c sah belustigt drein. „Nun ja, ich habe Pete gebeten die beiden zu überprüfen.", erklärte Sam. „Pete.", wiederholte Jack leicht schnippisch. „Pete.", Sam lächelte ihn an, „Er schuldete mir noch was." „Das fängt ja schön an. Bei allem Respekt Carter, eine Beziehung steht unter keinem guten Stern wenn er ihnen etwas schulden muss bevor er ihnen einen derartigen Gefallen tut, außerdem wäre ich sicher auch an die Informationen gekommen wenn sie gefragt hätten. Nicht das ich das Gefühl hätte ich schulde ihnen etwas..." „Danke für ihre Anteilnahme. Er schuldet mir was weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, er hatte mich ein wenig zu hartnäckig überprüft, nun ist es aus und ich dachte er könnte die beiden genauso gründlich unter die Lupe nehmen. Und Sie haben einen Ruf beim FBI..." „..es ist aus.. hm..." „Und was für einen Ruf?", lenkte Daniel das Gespräch wieder zu dem Thema das ihn interessierte. „Sie haben was miteinander, oder? Dafür braucht es aber auch keinen Pete..." „Möchtest du deine Unterhaltung über Pete nicht später allein mit Major Carter führen?", schnitt Teal'c ihm das Wort ab und Sam wusste nicht über wenn der beiden sie die Augen verdrehte. „Spooky Mulder sammelt seine Berichte über derartige Regierungsausrutscher mehr für sich selbst in einem Kellerbüro. Er stellt keine wirkliche Gefahr da, deswegen hielt ich es für keine schlechte Idee ihm mit diesem Bericht das Interesse an dem Fall zu nehmen, bevor auf irgendwelche Beweise stößt." „... den Forschern entkamen versehentlich zwei Frösche ...", Jack schmunzelte. „Es hätte doch passieren können das Sie die Auswirkungen der dortigen Atmosphäre auf die Frösche testen wollten und dabei..." „Das klingt sogar besser als die Wahrheit." „Dazu gehörte ja nicht viel." „Major?" „Entschuldigung Sir.", meinte Sam lachend. „Und wie kam es nun zu diesem ... ähm ... Froschstillstand?" „Wir werden heimische Schlangen auf den Planeten bringen die die Frösche essen sollten.", erklärte Sam. „Und falls das dem Ökosystem nur noch mehr schadet stehen schon Pläne zur Umsiedlung der Bevölkerung fest.", ergänzte Daniel. „Wir senden den Schlangen Schlangen?", Jack sah schockiert von Sam zu Daniel, „Ja.", antwortete dieser. „Also ich bin selbst kein Fan von Froschschenkeln, aber warum haben sie die Frösche nicht selbst gegessen." „Das war ja Teil des Problems", erklärte Daniel etwas lauter werdend, „Die Frösche bekamen ihnen nicht!" „Das sind doch Schlangen! Schlangen verschlingen Elefanten! Dann schlafen sie sechs Monate und dann muss der nächste Elefant dran glauben!" „Von solchen Schlangen habe ich noch nie gehört, O'Neill.", Teal'c sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Das behauptete Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Sir. Es stimmt schon, auf der Erde leben Riesenschlangen die Wildtiere verschlingen. Aber diese Schlangen waren intelligent und..." „.. da schlagen einem Frösche schon mal auf den Magen?" „Eine dieser Schlangen ist an einem der Frösche gestorben.", erklärte Daniel. Jack schüttelte den Kopf, „Lassen wir's Daniel. Wissen sie was: es ist Wochenende! Wollen wir was essen gehen?" „Ich würde mir lieber diese Riesenschlangen ansehen die ihr mir bis jetzt verschwiegen habt." „Vielleicht morgen T." ...  
Ende ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
Die Sonnenblumenkerne knirschten als Scully das Büro betrat. „Ich kann mir die Frage nach ihrem Wochenende wohl ersparen?!" „Mhmpf!", ertönte das Grummeln ihres Partners und Scully nickte augenverdrehend. „Wie war ihr Wochenende?", besann sich Mulder, tauchte hinter einem Stapel Akten hervor und schenkte ihr einen höflich interessierten Blick. „Keine Sonnenblumenkerne und es regnete auch keine..." „Frösche?" „Ich musste gerade irgendwie an Bleistifte denken..."  
  
Ende Ende ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
Wie der Schwarzfuß-Flugfrosch (Rhacophorus nigropalmatus, Verbreitung: Südostasien, Habitat: Regenwald, Länge 10cm) nach Minnesota in Jacks Teich kam ist eine andere Geschichte zu deren Produktion es uns im Moment an ausreichend Langeweile fehlt. 


End file.
